youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story 3 Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: * (TheCartoonMan6107 Poster Appears) * Harvey Kinkle: Now come on, guys. We all knew this day was coming. * Ace (Powerbirds): We're getting thrown away?! * Harvey Kinkle: No! No one's getting thrown away! * Max (The Secret Life of Pets): We ain't ever gettin' played with. * Waldo: Hold on. This is no time to be hysterical. * Hampton: It's the perfect time to be hysterical! * Ace (Powerbirds): Should we be hysterical?! * Max (The Secret Life of Pets): No! * Boy: Yes! * Waldo: Maybe! But now right now! * Hampton: Come on. Let's see how much we're going for on eBay. * (Driving Scene of Thomas and Friends) * Harvey Kinkle (off-screen): Okay. Calm down, guys. Let's just keep this in perspective. * Ace (off-screen): Where's she taking us? * Wenda (off-screen): I should've stayed in this coming. * Waldo (off-screen): We'll be fine, Foxglove. * Ace (off-screen): Oh, I hate all this uncertainty. * (Crashing Sound) * Sunil Nevla: New creatures! * (Creatures Cheering) * Waldo: Waldo at your service. * Hunter (Storks): Welcome to Sunnyside, folks. You'll find being donated was the best thing that ever happened t you. * Boy: Oh, may I? (Giggles) * Harvey Kinkle: Who's Veloci-star 237? * Polly (Powerbirds): Oh, that's just a human down the street. That's nothing. Lemme just take care of that. Just a human. * Hunter (Storks): Theo, we got guests. * Theo: So who's ready for Theo's Dream Tour? * Hunter (Storks): Let's show our new friends where they'll be stayin'. * Theo: Uh, folks, if you wanna step right this w-- * (Lena Appears While "Take My Breath Away" Plays) * Theo: Hi. I'm Theo. * Lena: Lena. * Theo: Love your leg warmers. * Lena: Nice ascot. * Wenda: We can have a whole new life here, Harvey Kinkle. * Harvey Kinkle: We're Alex's characters! * Theo: Hey, what do you guys think of the new recruits? Any keepers? * Nicole Watterson: Oh, please. * Theo: That space guy-- he could be useful. * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur): Oh, I wanna get played with. * Waldo: Uh, Ace? * (Creature Play Wildly) * Boy (off-screen): They just love new rodents now, don't they? * Hunter (Storks): Ohh. It was cold, and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln logs. * Hampton: Eh, I don't think those we're Lincoln logs. * Girl: You got a playdate with destiny. * Hunter (Storks): He's looking for us. Hiccup's looking for us! * Harvey Kinkle: Listen up. We're bustin' outta here. * The Little Prince: Theo's no ordinary character. He's brave. * Wenda: We gotta get you home before Hiccup leaves tomorrow! * The Little Prince: But the thing that makes Theo special is he'll never give up on you ever. * Harvey Kinkle: Hello? * SpongeBob SquarePants: You and your friends ain't never gettin' outta here. * (Girl Screams) * Waldo: What's important now is we stay together. * Hampton: They'll never make it! * (Harvey Kinkle Screams) * (Hampton Gets Hurt) * (Ace Gets Hurt) * (Waldo Gets Hurt) * (Harvey Kinkle Gets Hurt) * Hampton: Incoming! * (Ace Gasps) * Characters Story 3. * Harvey Kinkle (off-screen): Where's Ace? * Boy: You would not believe what I've been through tonight. * Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Toy Story Trailers